The Legacy of Namikaze Uzumaki
by quicksilv
Summary: Naruto has the Hirashin no jutsu although he doesn't use it openly. Tenten will become a powerful weapon mistress. Follow Naruto through love, burden and the future as he grows. NaruxTenten
1. Introduction

**The Legacy of Namikaze Uzumaki**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of whoever and TV Tokyo. Naruto Abridged is the property of MasakoX and Vegeta3896.

**Summary:** Naruto at the age of 8 discovers the Hirashin. How would this impact his life? Follow Naruto through his love, burden, and future as he climbs the steps towards the seat of Hokage. NarutoxTenten.

* * *

Konohagakure No Sato, or the Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves. A village of vast power, grace, wealth and prosperity. Even the trees around this village was more beautiful than any other trees in the world. One word can only describe this village... BULLSHIT. The community in Konohagakure sucks, the majority of the population treats their hero as garbage. Which is to say, very sad. The only merits that this village has to even boast about is their shinobi and kunoichi. Everything else can just go out the window. Of course, if someone looks from OUTSIDE, this village seems good. Graceful. Prospering nicely. Whatever.

Kyuubi No Kitsune, or the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. In ancient legend, this powerful demon protected the Lands of Fire but as time and time goes by, the legend of this guardian has been merely reduced to whispers among the winds with barely much people knowing about this beast. However, on October 10, XXX, this beast is in an outrage and no one knows why. The target of this beast is Konohagakure. The Yondaime Hokage did the most INTELLIGENT thing and instead of KILLING the fox, he sealed the fox in a tiny, crying, annoying, naked baby.

* * *

Iruka: You're kidding right?

Hiruzen: Eh, that's just the way we do things around here. Sealing giant demons into little children and screwing up their childhood.

* * *

Konoha was just recovering from the war against Iwagakure and news of the greatest demon alive ever in history attacking this village isn't helping much. Namikaze Minato everyday spends all his time researching on a way to stop this beast. He found only one way and that is to seal this beast into a living vessel. However, to do so, he would need to use Kami Fuujin Jutsu, or God Sealing Technique, and this skill would require the life of the user so this would be useless seeing as it would be meaningless to seal away the beast just to have it come back out a few seconds later. Minato plunged further into the studies and found another way out. By using a special seal, he would be able to use Kami Fuujin Jutsu while sealing the demon into another body.

Minato now is stuck. He does not know what to do since he would require a newborn that was born within this year and he couldn't possibly ask another villager's child to bear this heavy burden. Just as he was thinking about what to do, a ANBU appeared and informed the Hokage that his wife is in labor. He quickly dashed to the hospital, entered the emergency room and knelt by his wife's side. Uzumaki Kushina was in bad condition, she was already under heavy stress during the Iwa war and now with Kyuubi's great killing intent, she couldn't handle the stress anymore. But for the sake of her son, she will persevere.

What seems to be an eternity later, Naruto was born. Currently Kushina was breast feeding her son while listening to what Minato has found. She had a bad feeling about it and was true when she heard of what it was. But she knew there was no choice. It was either to place a burden upon their child or someone else or have the village wiped off the map. Kushina looked at her husband in the eyes and the message was sent. Minato nodded and picked up Naruto with a solemn look on his face. He kissed his wife good-bye and said, "See you later Kushina-chan." And off Minato went to do what he set out to do.

On Gamabunta's head, he called out for his last and only pupil, Hatake Kakashi who jumped next to Minato with the Sharingan active, clearly tired. "Kakashi, Kushina and I have predicted that the village will not be taking the news about Naruto lightly. Kakashi, look after Naruto for me when time arises." Kakashi nodded and looked at the baby in his sensei's hand. "Another thing Kakashi, in ancient legends it says that the Kyuubi No Kitsune is the guardian of the Lands of Fire. And no, I don't know why the Kyuubi is attacking us, hopefully with time, light would shed upon this mystery. Kakashi, I'm counting on you." And with that being said, the Yondaime Hokage would perform his final duty as Hokage. Kakashi jumped off to a nearby tree.

**Kami Fuujin Jutsu!** The shinigami appeared behind Minato, cringing at the sight of the the death god, Minato went ahead and drew the seal needed that would seal the Kyuubi in his son. 'Naruto, I'm sorry. Please know that your mother and I love you. I hope you'll become a successful person. Good bye my son.' With that, Minato charged in and a bright light flashed.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen is having a huge headache. The village had not taken idea of Naruto being the hero well. They were too blinded and deaf to listen to anything, as Hiruzen told the village about Naruto being the container, most if not almost everyone of the village bended what Hiruzen said. Instead of being the Kyuubi's container, they saw Naruto as the Kyuubi incarnate and demanded his death for revenge. The villagers tried storming the Hokage tower to reach the baby as the other shinobi and kunoichi doing the same thing only to be stopped by the ANBU forces. The ANBU were eternally loyal to the Hokage and they were not as blind as the others were. The saw Naruto for who he is and decided to protect the legacy of their Yondaime Hokage.

Hiruzen debated on telling the people the heritage of Uzumaki Naruto but that would only accomplish the death of Naruto faster. Konoha is in shambles, the only thing that's keeping it safe is Jiraiya who is working behind the front lines and the ANBU with him working to halt any skirmishes from other countries not allied with Konoha. The council too was in shambles, 8/11 wanted to kill Naruto as they were blind as well. 1/11 wanted to train Naruto as a human weapon he should be. Only two of them saw Naruto for who he is and they were of the Nara clan and the Hyuga clan, surprisingly.

Due to the power presented by the Sandaime Hokage and the two clans, the council could only compromise with them and that was; Naruto will be sent to the orphanage. No major clans can adopt the child and he will be inspected monthly to make sure that the seal made by the Yondaime is securing the demon within the child. Although it is saddening to those in support of Naruto they cannot adopt the child, at least the monthly inspection would insure the safety and health of the boy.

Thankfully, Hiruzen would be able to watch over the boy until he was 3-years-old in which would be the time when he would have to go to the orphanage. He hoped nothing would go wrong with this.

* * *

**Nine years later...**

Uzumaki Naruto was a secret training ground of his. He was reading books about chakra to learn how to use a technique he found not too long ago, during his birthday.

Naruto learned in the past few years was to never ever stay anywhere near in public sight during his birthday and on his eight birthday, he chose to stay on top of the Hokage Mountain, sitting on top of his idol, the Yondaime Hokage. He read books about the history of Hokages but for some reason, the Yondaime Hokage made Naruto very excited. The youngest and probably the strongest Hokage to date in the Lands of Fire and Naruto wanted to be like him. Not only that, he would also gain respect since most of the village if not all were very mean to him and he doesn't know why. He figured if he could become as great as oji-san (Hiruzen), he would be able to stop those cold glares and all.

When the day was almost over at his eight birthday, he was about to head down when he saw two shinobi standing there right behind him with killing intent. Naruto got scared and slipped down the Yondaime's head and fell and he desperately flailed his arms in hopes of grabbing something and he did. His hand caught a lever and opened a secret compartment in the Yondaime's forehead where Naruto fell in and the door closed behind him. Candles lit up when the door closed showing Naruto he was in a small chamber with tons of notes scattered around. On the table, which was the only part that was neat, he saw an intriguing kunai along with some notes next to it.

The kunai was a three-pronged kunai and Naruto was very interested in it. So he read the notes next to the kunai and from what he made out was that this kunai allows the user to summon himself to where the kunai is but in order to use it, he would need a blood seal. He had no idea what a blood seal was but he figured it had to do something with blood so he used the kunai to prick his finger. The kunai in response to Naruto's blood which had the blood of the Namikaze flowing within responded to Naruto, glowed a bit and went back to normal. Naruto read the name of the jutsu used along with this kunai, Hirashin No Jutsu, Flying Thunder God Technique.

So here Naruto is, reading up on chakra. Apparently he has to feel a connection with the kunai like having a thread of chakra connected to it but every time he throws it more than ten feet away, he loses the connection to the kunai, which was better than when he first started out which was only five feet. Naruto noticed the sun was setting and decided to go back home. He learned that he also shouldn't stay out too late lest there be mobs chasing him again. Of course, most of the time when that happens, either a ANBU with a dog mask appears to save him or it was the Hokage himself. He was very grateful of his two saviors.

* * *

When Naruto was six, he left the orphanage and pleaded the Hiruzen for an apartment. He said that the orphanage sucked since no one wanted to play with him and the food sucked. Hiruzen had an inkling that the caretaker wasn't giving Naruto exactly what he should be getting so Hiruzen agreed to Naruto's request. He sends monthly stipends of ryo so that Naruto can pay for his lunch and necessities. Naruto's apartment unit was specially reinforced by the courtesy of Hiruzen; the windows were steel grated which could be opened only from the inside. The door was enhanced with ninjutsu and genjutsu, anyone who tries to break in would have to push a door that feels like a ton and when they do open the door w/o using a specially made key, they would get blasted by a giant fireball. Also the door to the balcony had the same effects so Naruto was 100% safe in his apartment unit. It would take a unit of ANBU to break through this fort.

Naruto ate his dinner of ramen and fish (gotta eat healthy ya know?) and went back to studying. Naruto was already beginning to train himself with tree walking and it proved helpful. He read a bit more and went to sleep, he had classes tomorrow and he can't bear to be late. He loved the academy to a certain extent. It was fun sometimes whereas other times, he'd fall asleep like a certain lazy Nara in there. He vowed he would master the Hirashin no Jutsu so he would be one step closer to the title of Hokage. After all, having the Hirashin would prove he's as good as the Yondaime to an extent. Smiling, Naruto let the darkness take him to slumber.

* * *

legojoe: Well... the first chapter is done... Can't believe I had to type this up FOUR times because of some stupid circumstances. And had to revise it two times because of conflicting ideas and events and plans. Whatever. Read and review...

Naruto: Will I become very over-powered in the future? I mean the Hirashin is like a S-Rank jutsu you know.

legojoe: Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't be. Because Hiruzen will ban you from using it in the future. Bwahahaha. Of course, there will be circumstances. ;)

Tenten: What about me? -3-

legojoe: You will... most likely be over-powered. After all, the Hokage's wife gotta be strong eh? xD

Naruto & Tenten blushes. (=-w-=)

Sakura: What about me?

legojoe: You're useless. You suck. You have no skills whatsoever. GET OUTTA HERE!

Sakure: Awww. ._.


	2. Truth and Happiness

The Legacy of Namikaze Uzumaki

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of whoever and TV Tokyo. Naruto Abridged is the property of MasakoX and Vegeta3896. Jin is property of KOG.

**Summary:** Naruto at the age of 8 discovers the Hirashin. How would this impact his life? Follow Naruto through his love, burden, and future as he climbs the steps towards the seat of Hokage. NarutoxTenten.

Naruto: So we're finally making it to chapter 2... Well that was quick.

Iruka: I can finally make an appearance! Hoo ah!

Naruto: Ah, Iruka-sensei! Treat me to ramen? :D

Iruka: No.

Naruto: Aw, why?

Iruka: Because until you're 11-years-old, I still see you as the demon brat. So tough. :P

Naruto: Awww. ._.

legojoe: Anyways, into the next chapter we go... Hmm... Btw, at the moment, the Konoha 9 are 10-years-old. *** (Just to make sure you see this...)

**Minor Update: **Re-read to noticed I spelled Snake as Snack... Oh screw myself.

* * *

The clock, a very powerful tool that when used right, it would necessarily wake up all its prey within a set radius. However, some owners do not respect the clock for its practical uses and one such owner not only doesn't respect it but is also very evil towards clocks. Naruto is wide awake looking at his clock waiting for it to strike 7:30 so he could smash it.

**BRRR-CLANK SMASH CLANK.** And another clock flies to coop and Naruto has to waste another 10 ryo to buy a new one. Hiruzen asks why does Naruto always break his alarm clock and he defended that the alarm clocks had the power to kill him or something. So Hiruzen had no choice but to increase the monthly stipends just to cover the... Clock budget. Well, at least the clock shop owner is happy to have such a popular customer despite him being the demon brat.

Naruto got to class in time and sat with his best friend Nara Shikamaru along with Akimichi Choji. These two are the only people Naruto could possibly call friends in the entire classroom. Hiruzen would sometimes bring Naruto over to the Nara house to play since they were young. The Nara clan had no problems with Naruto whereas the Akimichi clan had to take time to be won over. It took a little help from the Nara and a little speech by Naruto to win them over.

* * *

**_Flashback~_**

When Naruto was six, he met Choji the first time who was over at Nara's home playing. When the Akimichi clan heard that Choji was playing with the demon brat, they quickly pulled Choji away and prevented Choji from playing over the Nara's whenever Naruto was around. One day, Choji snuck out and went to the Nara's home knowing Naruto was there and of course, his clan found out and went over to drag him home. The Nara tried to convince Naruto was just a boy, a citizen of Konoha, not what they thought the boy were. The Akimichi didn't see it that way until Naruto took action.

Naruto ran out from his hiding spot, grabbed Choji and pulled him back and said, "What's the problem with me playing with Choji? We're friends and friends should stick together!" The Akimichi clan was not amused and attempted to take Choji from Naruto.

"Who do you think you are brat?" Akimichi Choza yelled while pulling at Choji.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage and you better believe it! I'll become Hokage and you all will respect me then!" This small speech shocked the Akimichi clan. The demon brat wanted to be the leader of their village just to gain their respect. It was funny to even think about Naruto sitting on that seat but when Shikamaru came out and stood with Naruto to defend Choji as well, Choza couldn't help but got a flashback. It looked so much like when the Yondaime was standing alongside with them, Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka. Although Ino wasn't there, it was still enough to shock Choza and convince him. From then on, Choji was allowed to play with Naruto.

_**End Flashback~

* * *

**_

legojoe: Yes it's corny. But I didn't feel like typing this childhood in depth. Now onto the story~_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Today for class, Iruka went over the history of the Hokages. Again. Seriously, why do the students have to go over the history of Konohagakure No Sato for three years when the village has only been established for only about a hundred years? What is there to go over that the children haven't learned? Because of this, Naruto and Shikamaru went to sleep, again while Choji kept munching on his bag of chips not even paying attention to class.

Iruka looked at those three and his eyes landed especially on Naruto. 'That demon brat is really bad influence to all those around him... What was the Hokage even thinking letting that thing in?' Iruka thought with disdain for the blonde boy, supposedly the hero of the village. Although one part of him is happy that Naruto is asleep so he can ignore him. For the most part anyways until the snoring comes along.

After about an hour or two, Iruka announced class was over and it was lunch time. Naruto ran out the door with Choji in tow. Shikamaru just murmured, "Troublesome friends..." and walked out. Lunch was uneventful and as usual, the three took the chance to talk about the condition of the village.

"The council is being very troublesome... Although with the addition of Choji's family and Yamanaka, a lot of the council still hates you Naruto." Shikamaru said while in his thinking pose. He always kept wondering why Naruto was hated throughout the entire village and already basically got it figured out with Naruto's birth date and what the villagers scream but he feigns ignorance since his friends both doesn't know.

"Eh who cares about them." Choji said with his mouth full. "Let them say what they want, when Naruto becomes Hokage, then they'll shut up. By the way, I heard from dad that the Yamanaka clan now accepts Naruto as a rightful citizen."

"Really? Yay! I think we have a Yamanaka in our class right?" Choji and Shikamaru nodded and looked over at where Ino is who currently was with a pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura, Naruto's crush. The two aforementioned girls were at a flowerbed playing and talking until a certain Uchiha happened to walk past where both squealed and chased after him. With a sigh, the three boys went back to their lunch. Fangirls, what a horror they are.

The rest of the day went by fast since Iruka went to talk about chakra and the fundamentals. Not that Naruto didn't know this info but to him, a review is a very good thing, it's just like practice. After school, Naruto bid farewell to his two friends and went to his training spot.

'I will master this jutsu. When I do, I'm another step closer to Hokage! Yeah!' With determination, Naruto went ahead and continued his goal of master the Hirashin. After a while, Naruto measured how far he was able to keep the connection with kunai and was delighted to learn his range increased by six feet. Elated at his improvement, Naruto continued and forgot about the time.

'Ah crap! The sun is already setting! This isn't good...' Naruto thought as he was panting and looking at the sunset. Employing whatever stealth skills he had, he crept his way into town with one hand holding the his kunai in a defensive stance. When his apartment was in sight, Naruto violated the most important rule in stealth; "Never rush." The two shinobi on the rooftops spotted the blonde boy and they smirked.

"You go get the others, I'll play with the boy." One of them said. The other nodded and ran to collect the reinforcements. The other jumped down in front of Naruto and brandished his ninjato. "Hehehe, finally you shall die tonight demon brat!"

'Crap.' Was all Naruto thought and ran off into a alley. Smirking, the shinobi gave chase and using a com set, he gave his location and where Naruto was heading off towards which was the Hokage tower. Giving himself a speed boost, the pursuer caught up to Naruto and kicked him in the back making the boy fall forward.

Naruto got up and went into the basic defensive stance he learned from the academy with his kunai in front of him. At the sight of the kunai in Naruto's hand, the shinobi got mad. "How dare you steal that kunai you demon brat!" The shinobi charged at Naruto and thrust his ninjato at Naruto aiming at the heart.

Naruto saw this, used his kunai to deflect the trajectory of the ninjato and rolled. Taking the opportunity of the shinobi's surprise, Naruto kicked him in the balls, very hard. Ouch. Naruto then continued on to the Hokage tower only to be stopped again. Apparently the shinobi's outburst early of "demon brat" basically attracted all the haters around.

'Oh crap.' As Naruto thought this, a ANBU wearing a dog mask appeared in front of him.

"To all the shinobi in the surrounding area, you are about to attack a citizen of Konoha and by doing so, the punishment is death." The ANBU announced. The greatest threat would definitely be the shinobi and kunoichi but it seems after years of failure to assassinate Naruto has finally snapped them. They paid no heed to the ANBU's warning and charged along with the civilians.

'Crap, not even ANBU-san can take out this much! I gotta do something...' Naruto thought and prepared his plan. He would need to perform the Hirashin at the exact moment where he and the ANBU can escape the crowd... 'Wait for it... Wait for it...! Now!' Seeing a gap right in the mob, Naruto threw the three-pronged kunai, grabbed the leg of the ANBU and whispered, "Hirashin..."

* * *

It was a nice night Hiruzen had to admit. The wind blowing through the windows had a tranquil effect which reminded him to check how Naruto was. He took out the crystal ball and looked only to see in time Naruto kicking his attacker in the balls. Shocked and amused, Hiruzen jumped out the window and headed to where Naruto was supposed to be only to see in time the mob all strike at where Naruto and the ANBU was.

Although the mob was covering it up, Hiruzen was sure that he saw a flash of yellow and right behind the mob he saw both Naruto and the ANBU that was protecting Naruto. Thanking the heavens, Hiruzen went to work which was scream and scold and beat the crap out of any shinobi he saw.

"To all of the shinobi and kunoichi. You have all been charged with treason for attacking a citizen of Konoha, you are all hereby arrested and await for further details. As for the civilians, you will be arrested and interrogated." With that said, a flick of Hiruzen's finger and two squads of ANBU appeared and tried to subdue the crowd but then two Jounins in the crowd charged straight for Naruto. The ANBU reacted and took out one of them and failed to grab onto the second one.

Just as the second one was about to cut Naruto in half, someone jumped in front of the Jounin.

**Strike Snake Onslaught!** The man kicked the man in the face with a leg sweep and brought his leg slamming the ground. The force from the slam was so powerful the Jounin flew up into the sky. The man then jumped and grabbed the Jounin throwing him towards the ground with so much force, a lot of cracks were heard along with a big thud. The Jounin was definitely dead no doubt about that at that point.

Hiruzen walked up to Naruto making note at the man with Naruto. The man helped Naruto up looked at Hiruzen making note that the old man was the village's leader. The ANBU that was with Naruto came up too and inspected Naruto for any damages and then looked at Hiruzen. Hiruzen sighed thinking about how much a pain it would be now and went to Naruto and the ANBU preparing to flicker when the man talked.

"Take me with you. I want some questions answered." Hiruzen looked at the man that saved Naruto. He was definitely from out of this village. His clothing was definitely of an amazing design. A white T-shirt with a special insignia in the middle. He wore a bangle that was of a red dragon's head. His arm had black sleeves that weren't part of the T-shirt and he had white wrist guards tied by red string. He wore black pants with a red column going from top to bottom on both legs and had black boots on where the bottom of it was red. He also wore a waist cloth that split in the middle. Inspecting the man, he had red hair and the back was tied up.

Thinking he could be trusted, Hiruzen nodded and made sure he was well in contact with the mysterious person and performed the Shushin.

* * *

Back into the office, Hiruzen performed a few hand seals and made sure that the office was safe from prying eyes and ears, he sat down at his table. "So Naruto, how have you've been?"

"Well... I'd say pretty good and tonight was definitely a close call!" Naruto said, scratching his head. "Thanks to ANBU-san and onii-san here. The crowd was bad tonight, they didn't even care about the warning." Hiruzen nodded, the fact that the shinobi, kunoichi and civilian alike dared to attack a member of ANBU means they were purely suicidal.

"So Dog, I'm sure you have some questions. I have already sealed this room from prying ears and eyes, you can voice your concerns."

Dog looked at Naruto and then at Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama, as much as I would, should the boy hear this too?" Hiruzen sighed but he didn't want to lie to Naruto anymore. Every time whenever the boy comes crying to him, crying about why does everyone hate him, it hurted Hiruzen so much he wanted to cry along with the boy. But judging from tonight's events, it was more than enough to tell him that Naruto needs to learn and protect himself.

Gazing at the red-haired man, Hiruzen asked for his name. "Young man, may I have the honor of having your name and your occupation?"

"My name is Jin. I don't have a last name. Occupation huh, can't say exactly this is an occupation but I hold the title of Rama. I wander the lands to fight evil and I so happened to past through the village when I heard "demon brat." At first I thought it was a demon child but what I saw was only a boy who was able to be killed. May you elaborate on this?"

Hiruzen sighed. "I suppose so since the boy here needs to learn of why he is hated. I hope you can handle this Naruto. Listen well, this is a S-Rank secret where if this was leaked out, not only you will die from the punishment but this information would very well lead to another Great War." Jin and Naruto gasped at this. What could Naruto have to enact such a thing? They were about to find out.

"The first secret..." 'There's more than one secret?' the three occupants thought. Dog knew of one but he didn't know there was more. "Naruto and Jin-san, do you know of the Kyuubi No Kitsune?" They both nodded.

Jin elaborated what he knew, "Kyuubi No Kitsune. The supposed protector of this land, ten years ago attacked this very village. Reasons unknown. The village leader at that time killed the Kyuubi after a long battle where his life was also forfeited."

Dog and Naruto was surprised at the first bit of the information, 'Protector?'

Hiruzen nodded and was surprised too at Jin's knowledge on Kyuubi's status. "That was the story that was given to every other villages including the younger generation of our village. The truth behind this is that the Yondaime Hokage, the village leader as you put it Jin-san, couldn't kill the fox. The fox was a being of greater status, a demon that sworn to protect this land with his life. As you said, why it attacked us we don't know. The Yondaime wanted to figure this out so he sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn child hoping to give it another chance."

Hiruzen continued after letting the information get soaked in by Naruto and Jin. "Only a newborn child can take in such a massive thing and not die instantly thereby releasing the demon back out. And here is the second secret that would enact the Great War; Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, could no way curse another child with such burden so he chose his own son who was born on that day. That would be you Naruto."

Naruto froze. He didn't know what to think. His own father was the Yondaime Hokage, his idol who condemned him to hell. However, Naruto knew what his father was thinking since he himself wouldn't be able to do the same thing. He couldn't think of sacrificing one of his friends to gain something else.

"Naruto." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when Hiruzen called him. Naruto saw Hiruzen's eyes was full of passion. "You must know that both your mother and father loved you. If they were still alive, you would be the most happiest child ever but alas they aren't here, but you are, you must live on for them. You said you wanted to surpass your father and all the other Hokages before right?"

Naruto grinned and his eyes lit up, "Heck yeah! I'm going to show that father of mine, I'll surpass him! Believe it! And the village will respect me then!" Jin was amused at the boy next to him. The village practically hated the boy and he still wanted to be their leader to lead them, to protect them, to gain their respect.

"Naruto, why do you want to protect this village?" Jin asked wanting to clarification.

"Because, even though this village seems bad, they're all good people! I had a friend whose family never liked me. But after a while, they let my friend play with me and let me play at their home too! People can change and I believe in them! I can't possibly leave my friends and oji-san and ANBU-san over there." Jin was impressed. 10-years-old and this boy was mature beyond his own age.

Hiruzen looked at where Dog was. He was shaking a bit and Hiruzen knew he was crying. As long as Hiruzen had known Dog, he never seen him cry since Yondaime died. "Dog, do you want to take off your mask?" When Dog took off his mask, Naruto and Jin saw the man having a hitai-ate over his left eye and his visible eye had tears.

"Naruto is my sensei's son... I thought he died." Naruto was then in an embrace by the man.

"Naruto, that man is Hatake Kakashi, your father's pupil. You must forgive him for being touchy now, he was told that you were dead for the sake of protecting the village. Now you may want to know why your identity would lead to the Great War, as you know your father was known as Konoha's Yellow Flash and during the Iwa War, he made many enemies. He also had enemies in the village at that time too, so as you can see, telling people of heritage would only succeed in your death Naruto."

Jin raised his hand and Hiruzen took that he had a question. "Yes Jin-san?"

"I want to train Naruto in the ways of the Shisa with what remaining time I have in this village. The way of the Shisa is learning how to use to use chi, or chakra if you will, and tonfas." Hiruzen looked at Jin and asked, "Why?"

"As you have been told, I hold the title of Rama and we Ramas answer to Kyuubi No Kitsune. When the Kyuubi "died", we were disbanded in search of a new righteous leader. Naruto here houses the Kyuubi and in technical terms, he is my leader. I will not have my leader, a child no less, die because of some stupidity." Shock was clearly on everyone's face. A agent of Kyuubi right before them, no doubt he would be very powerful.

Hiruzen nodded and just remembered one more thing. "Naruto, I hereby at this point ban you from using your Hirashin." Naruto's face dropped. "The Hirashin only responds to someone related to Minato by blood and almost everyone in the world knows of this fact. I'm not banning you completely, you may use it in a life-and-death situation but I rather not have the entire village know of your heritage. You may use it when you train with Jin-san. Well, this would be it for tonight. Naruto, would you want to sleep back at my home or your home? Your room hasn't been changed and I'm sure Konohamaru would love to play with you."

"I'll come with you oji-san! Ne, Jin-nii-san, how would I meet you?" Jin and Naruto made out a schedule which was that after Naruto gets out from school, he would head to his secret training spot and Jin would be there.

* * *

Naruto sat up on his bed and began contemplating on what happened tonight. It was a lot of information to soak in but it was definitely well worth it. He looked at the picture Hiruzen gave him which showed his father standing next to his mother who was on the bed holding him in a bundle, they were both smiling so brightly despite knowing this would be their last moment together. This has become the next treasure next to his father's kunai. He gave the kunai a name... Kishan (黄閃) meaning Yellow Flash. Go figure. Naruto went to sleep shortly after thinking about what will hold for him tomorrow.

* * *

legojoe: Well, chapter 2's done. Now some Author's notes. Kiyishan may not be the EXACT translation for Yellow Flash. Ki (黄) is yellow in japanese pronunciation. Shan (閃) was taken out of a japanese dictionary and pronunciation was google searched. And they may not compliment each other for the meaning I made up, Yellow Flash. But whatever.

Jin: Man, can't you do better to describe my clothing? I mean seriously, you made me look like some... some... weird soldier!

legojoe: Fine. For those who want to see how Jin here looks, go to http:/i137. photobucket .com/ albums/ q239/ quicksilv/ Rama .png Lose the spaces as you see.

Naruto: What's a Shisa?

Jin: Shisa is a step below Rama. Many fighters who want to become Rama will have to go through Shisa first. Rama is only given to those who have proven strength through Shisa and loyalty.

legojoe: Tenten makes an appearance next chapter! :D

Tenten tackles Naruto. -3-

* * *

**Strike Snake Onslaught** - A technique where the user would throw a kick to stagger their opponent and focuses their chi/chakra at their leg that slams on the ground and releases it at that moment. The target would get pushed up into the sky by the force of the chi/chakra and leave the target exposed for aerial techniques. -Jin made a grab so that his opponent would have no chance to counter.-


	3. Friends and Training

The Legacy of Namikaze Uzumaki

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of whoever and TV Tokyo. Naruto Abridged is the property of MasakoX and Vegeta3896. Jin is property of KOG.

**Summary:** Naruto at the age of 8 discovers the Hirashin. How would this impact his life? Follow Naruto through his love, burden, and future as he climbs the steps towards the seat of Hokage. NarutoxTenten.

Tenten tackles Naruto, again. -3-

Naruto: Tenten, why do you keep tackling me?

Tenten: I like glomping you Naruto-kun. *Glomp*

Naruto blushes profusely.

legojoe: Sigh. My love life sucks.

To my reviewers, thank you for posting a review. And to a certain reviewer, I'll try to fix up the paragraphs and lining. I'll admit I myself have trouble reading the walls of text too after re-reading it. And the stick-in-between-author's-notes is my style of narration. D:

* * *

_**Glossary**_

**Kishan (黄閃) **- Naruto's nickname for his father's three pronged kunai.

**Strike Snake Onslaught** - A technique where the user would throw a kick to stagger the opponent and slam the ground with a chi/chakra-reinforced kick. At the moment of the slam, the user would release the chi/chakra to create a force to push the opponent into the air where the user can initiate aerial combos. There is a stronger version of this.

**Strike Power Rising - **A technique where the user would thrust out one tonfa after another where chi would be forced out at the end of each thrust. The explosive force would pound the opponent and distract them from the true hit which is the end of the combo where the user focuses chi into one of his tonfa. Spinning the tonfa quickly from the handle, the user would create a centrifugal force and he/she would swing upwards releasing the chi during the swing. The force from the centrifugal spin added to the the explosive chi would normally knock anyone out but if not, the force would throw the target into the air. There is a stronger version of this.

**Rama - **A title granted only to the most seasoned and loyal agents of Kyuubi No Kitsune.

**Shisa - **A title granted to those in the Azure Knights who uses tonfas as their weapon of choice. They're the offensive part.

**Asura** - A title granted to those in the Azure Knights who uses bo staff as their weapon of choice. They're the defensive part.

**Azure Knights - **A organization built during the time when Kyuubi No Kitsune swore allegiance to the Lands of Fire. The organization trains their members to become of Rama status who are agents that answer to Kyuubi and purge evil.

* * *

**BRRR- CLANK BANG SMASH CLANK. **With the clock broken, Naruto gleefully jogs out of his apartment. 'No more evil clock today!' Little did Naruto know... the population of the clocks secretly plots for his death. Although they can't do anything since they're inanimate objects but they could dream!

Today was going to be a good day for Naruto unlike yesterday...

* * *

**_Flashback~_**

Yesterday, Naruto too overly excited about the training he would get from Jin, Naruto went off to the academy forgetting that it was Sunday. No school. He was in the front of the academy for who knows how long before Iruka saw him. "What are you doing here! I thought I wouldn't have to see YOU at a day off!"

Gears in Naruto's head slowly turned. Then clicked. And a dim bulb lit up. "Oh. It's Sunday isn't it Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said sheepishly scratching his head. Iruka just looked at Naruto like he grew another head.

"Wow. So not only you're a demon brat but you're also stupid." Iruka sneered.

"Hey! I'm not stupid nor am I a demon brat! I just got excited and forgot what day it was today! That's all!" Naruto said with a huff and left. Iruka was surprised at that statement. Granted there were some classes where Naruto actually paid attention, all other times he slept. Dismissing his thoughts, Iruka went to go get lunch.

_**End Flashback~

* * *

**_Naruto felt really stupid as he remembered yesterday's events. 'Man, that was so embarrassing..."

As usual, the day was boring. History, science and kanji writing that day. During lunch, Naruto talked about his cool ass sensei who beat the heck out of a Jounin. Shikamaru and Choji were impressed to say the least. Jounins were the second highest rank shinobi and kunoichi can possibly hope to attain aside from Kage rank. To beat a Jounin would mean that person had skills above it.

"Hey Naruto, think you can introduce us?" Choji asked through his mouth full of food.

"Sure, but I think I'll have to ask Jin-nii-san first. He seems nice though."

Shikamaru was observing Naruto the entire time he talked. 'He's hiding something but meh, it's too troublesome. I'll take what I'll get.'

Naruto was so excited that day that he jotted down random notes and if someone looked at his notes, they'd only see chicken scratch and possibly hieroglyphics.

**_After school..._**

With Shikaku and Choza's permission, Choji and Shikamaru was allowed to follow Naruto to go see this Jin person and the fathers of the two tagged along too. They reached Naruto's secret training area and saw the red-haired man.

"Ah Naruto. I see you brought some friends and guests along." Jin then faced the two adults and stuck out his right hand for a handshake. "My name is Jin. I don't have a last name."

Shikaku shook first, "I'm Nara Shikaku, father of that lazy bum over there," pointing at Shikamaru who just yawned.

Choza shook next, "I'm Akimichi Choza, father of that big guy over there," pointing at Choji who just kept eating and eating.

Nodding, Jin then grabbed the two adults and huddled in, "You two know of Naruto's status correct?" The two looked shocked but nevertheless nodded. "I'm grateful for your kindness and Naruto spoke highly of you two." Jin then turned back to Naruto.

"So Naruto, are you ready to be trained?" Naruto nodded vigorously. "And what about your two friends? Do they want to learn the way of the Shisa too?"

"Eh, I don't know. I just wanted to introduce you to my friends."

The other four were curious, "What is the way of the Shisa?" Jin looked at them and thought of something to strengthen Naruto's bonds. Since explaining about his status would involve the Kyuubi anyways.

"Naruto, trust me on this. If the outcome of what I'm about to do is good, it will benefit you in the near future. If not, tough." Naruto was wondering what Jin meant but then came to a conclusion. He hesitatingly nodded approving of Jin's idea. "Now I'm sure your fathers know of the secret but do you two want to know why Naruto is hated throughout the entire village?"

Choza and Shikaku saw this and tried to stop Jin. "You can't speak of that, it's a S-Rank secret!"

"True but I am not bound to this village. Therefore the laws do not apply to me. Your boys will know sooner or later, Naruto knows and he has no problems with it." Jin retorted back. It was true, they can't hide a secret forever and the more allies Naruto gain now will benefit in the long run.

"It has something to do with Naruto and the Kyuubi correct?" Shikamaru asked where all eyes were instantly focused on him. "Meh, I should have known Naruto would be very troublesome but he is still a friend. Choji, you need to learn of this too."

"Shikamaru, how did you know?" Shikaku asked.

"It's too troublesome to explain. I just sort of guessed when I put Naruto's birth date, the day where Kyuubi died and reasons why the village would hate Naruto and it just sort of came together."

Choji was confused. 'What does the Kyuubi had to do with Naruto? Naruto was born on Oct. 10th, the day Kyuubi died... Huh? It can't be...' Choji's face showed that he realized something.

Jin spoke up but in a low tone, to prevent Choji from making false conclusions and to prevent any prying ears from hearing. "Before you further your thoughts Choji, the truth of the matter is that Kyuubi didn't die. The Yondaime Hokage sealed the demon into a newborn baby and that would be your friend Naruto. He isn't the demon or demon incarnate, merely it's container. The sheath of a sword if you will."

When Choji started crying, everyone was scared of what his reaction might be and was surprised when he hugged Naruto crying. "Oh why didn't you tell us Naruto? We're your friends, weren't we supposed to stick together?" Choji used the exact same line Naruto used when he was trying to win the Akimichis. Naruto couldn't help but cry too thankful for true friends.

"Troublesome..." And Shikamaru went and made the hug a group hug. Choza and Shikaku could only be happy for the friendship shown in front of them. These three would get very far in life together.

* * *

After the crying was done, Jin decided to reveal his identity. "Okay, what I'm about to tell will shock you but I hope you won't faint on me. I hold a title that is called Rama. The Rama are agents of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, we help the Kyuubi protect the lands from evil." Shock was definitely implemented on each of their faces besides Naruto. "We were established when Kyuubi first sworn to protect the Lands of Fire, that is to say, we were impressed that a demon would devote himself to this land. The founding fathers were three most powerful fighters in the land and established a organization called Azure Knights."

"There are five ranks within the Azure Knights, Recruit, Shisa, Asura, Rama, and Head Rama. We teach our members a way of taijutsu that probably few knows of. Recruit would be a new member as the title implies. Shisa and Asura are basically the same rank except their fighting styles are different. However, it still all boils down to Rama's style and Head Rama would be the leader of the entire organization.

However, ever since the Kyuubi 'died', the organization was in a internal conflict. Some say there was a need of a new leader while others say to follow up what they have been doing. Eventually, the Head Rama died in battle and the organization disbanded."

Shikamaru raised his hand and asked, "What kind of fighting styles do you use?"

"Ah, excellent question. Naruto here is about to learn the ways of the Shisa, that is employing chi or chakra if you will and tonfas. Asura learns how to employ chi also but their weapon of choice would be a bo staff. As Rama, we are heavily focused on martial arts and chi. The vajras I'm using are merely my weapon reference. In a nutshell, we focus primarily on the release of chi to boost our attacks."

Shikaku was thoroughly curious at where Jin's strength stands at. "Jin-san, may I have a friendly duel with you? I wish to see where you stand and would your training be effective for Naruto and our sons should they wish to take it." Jin nodded and went out to the clearly. Shikaku stood on the opposite side and started to plan.

Jin stood at his spot and roared and dash at Shikaku with alarming speed. Shikaku made a few hand seals.

**Earth Style! Great Stalagmite!** And then giant sharp pillars rose from the ground towards Jin. Jin stopped, stooped low into a stance and made a fast roundhouse kick smashing through the pillar that rose in front of him.

**Shadow Imitation Technique! **Jin was then trapped by Shikaku who pulled out a kunai and a few shuriken. Making sure he'll hit non-vital areas, Shikaku threw them. Jin tried to break out of it with no avail.

Jin closed his eyes and focused his chi. With a shout, his chi burst forth and was visible around him making a yellow aura. The amount of force that was exerting out of Jin made Shikaku lose control over the his Shadow Imitation which gave Jin the chance he needed. Jin moved even faster than before and in two strides and he got in front of Shikaku and then rolled behind him at a speed that only reminded Shikaku of Gai with his gates opened. Jin just threw a kick at Shikaku's face and only stopped at mere centimeters away.

* * *

"Guess I won that round." Jin stood back and bowed at Shikaku. "Thank you for that match."

Shikaku laughed, "So that's chi huh? Amazing. Although I have a question. At that moment when you released that chi, did you open any Celestial Gates, or whatever you want to call it?"

"Celestial Gates? I know of them, they're restrictions within a person's body to prevent the person from over-exerting themselves. No, my Burning mode as I would like to call it, is like how you would use a jutsu but instead of making the jutsu, you release it at all points of your body and make it flow all around you thus giving you a armor of a sort and significant boost in speed and strength. Of course, the time is limited as how much chi you use to go to Burning mode is how long you can stay in Burning mode."

"So in theory, someone with enough chi can stay in Burning mode forever?" Shikamaru asked looking at Naruto.

"That is correct Shikamaru and I know what you're thinking. However, staying in Burning mode for long periods of time can be as damaging as using the Celestial Gates because your body is defying the laws of physics by moving at such speed. The damage would probably be lower than what you can be sustained by using the gates because the chi armor serves as a cast of a sort. So Naruto, no infinite Burning mode." Jin said smiling.

"Aww. I was hoping I could do that and become super strong." Naruto whined and pouted.

"Heh, I can't even stand any longer than 10 minutes in Burning mode without dislocating my arms and legs. Use it only in time of need as it would definitely be a good trump card. Now, here's your gift Naruto." Jin went into his bag and pulled out two tonfa. The tonfa each had a spiraling dragon design with runic inscriptions along it.

"Wow, for me? Awesome!" Naruto went up to the training log and randomly threw hits.

"So Shikamaru and Choji, would you like to learn the ways of the Shisa?" Jin asked the two kids.

They both shook their head and replied, "No, but we would like to learn how to use Burning mode."

"Sure thing. Naruto, stop playing around and come over here. It's time to learn how to employ chi." Shikaku and Choza stood by the trees and watched as the four sat down on the ground as Jin started going over the basics.

"Now I'm not sure whether you three know how to focus chi or chakra but let's get on with the basics anyways. I want you to focus deep within you, can you feel the energy that moves inside you? It's a flow of energy that circulates your body constantly."

Shikamaru easily felt his chakra within him. Choji had a bit of trouble since he couldn't tell the difference between the chakra and normal energy. Naruto had no problem since was already training his chakra with the Hirashin.

"Okay. Now, I want you to pull some of that chi and focus it at one point." They did as he asked with difficulty however. "And release that energy and guide it throughout your body. I know this would be hard but this is how you would employ chi."

Shikamaru gathered up a portion of chakra and focused on it. Then when he thought he was able to control it, he tried releasing it. However, if one could see how the release was, the only way to describe it would be like a popped balloon. The chakra all flowed out from Shikamaru's back. "Troublesome..."

Choji did the same and the results were similar except instead of one area, two different areas released his chakra.

Naruto was more or less the same as Shikamaru.

"This is hard!" Naruto shouted. Choji and Shikamaru mentally agreed.

"Tell me then, what did you see in your mind as you released that gathered chi?" Jin asked them.

Shikamaru answered, "Well, it's like a balloon I guess." Naruto and Choji nodded in agreement.

"Well, that balloon of yours, the shell would be your chakra points. It isn't unexpected that your chi would flow out in one place as you have yet to get good control yet. I don't know of a way to improve your control though but only advice I can give is feel your energy and your body at the same time. As your chi releases, make it flow throughout your body."

Naruto was contemplating on the information given and got an idea. "What about tree walking? I read in a book that tree walking is a useful technique to gain better chakra control."

"Tree walking? I never heard of this... However, it is a ninja thing so me not knowing is possible I guess." Naruto then went and gave an example where he walked up the tree and onto a branch. "I see... You focused chi at the soles of your feet didn't you?"

Shikaku and Choza was amazed that Jin figured it out at once glance and that Naruto knows of this skill. "How did you know he was using chakra at the soles of his foot?"

"I can feel chi and chakra not only from me but from anyone else too. Naruto when he was walking up, chi was specially focused at his feet." Jin explained. "Well, that would be a good way, Shikamaru and Choji, you should do what Naruto is doing now too. Naruto, I want you to walk up the tree using only your hands. Later I want you all tree to slither up the tree. Literally."

"What?" The three boys yelled. Slither, like a snake?

"Yes, slither." Jin then did an example where he slithered up the tree and onto the branch Naruto was on. "See?" Everyone was amazed at the control Jin had over his chakra or chi.

* * *

After the demonstration of the tree walking and tree slithering the Naras and Akimichis left. Jin taught Naruto the basics of tonfa use. "Naruto, tonfas can easily be the most deadliest weapon as well as the hardest weapon to use. I'll show you how to use them." Jin took out a pair of tonfas of his own and did a few techniques. "In order to use tonfas correctly, you would need good dexterity. You usually hold them like this in a stance." Jin showed how Naruto should be holding the tonfas at all times, the tonfas guarded the arm up to the elbows.

"During offense, you could switch where the longer shaft is pointing forward or you can swing the tonfas from the handle to create a centrifugal force and using that force at impact." Jin swung the tonfas from the handle.

"Dexterity is of most importance. After you learned the basics and how to employ Burning mode, I'll depart with you a technique and I'll take my leave of the village."

Naruto was sadden by the latter of the news but renewed his determination not wanting to fail Jin's expectations of him. "Alright! I'll learn how to do all this and I'll make it good! Believe it!"

* * *

**_One year later..._**

Naruto was walking through town trying to find a weapon shop or blacksmith. So far he couldn't find one that didn't boot him out. Naruto needed kunais and shurikens for class. Also he wanted to have a back pair of tonfas as one friendly match with Choji showed that if Naruto losses both of the weapons he depended on heavily now, he needed to change tactics and Naruto thought having backup would be a nice element of surprise.

Naruto thought back with his training with Jin. It had been harsh, hundred push-ups and sit-ups. Running laps around parts of the village. Naruto's taijutsu can easily match that of a Chuunin's easily now. He learned Burning mode four months ago. Jin taught Naruto a technique called, **Strike Power Rising**. It was a combination attack where he would thrust his tonfas one after another whereas at the end of each thrust he would shoot chi out of the tonfa to create a explosive force and at the end he would twirl one tonfa while focusing chi into it and then strike upwards with the twirling tonfa. The release of the chi from the tonfa would create an explosive force coming from the ground like a tornado blowing the opponent into the sky for aerial combos.

After a while he spotted another shop called, "Wong's Armaments." Naruto walked in and his eyes expanded widely seeing the huge selection of weapons. No shop he entered thus far could even compare to this. Wall to wall filled to the brim. A voice broke him out of his trance.

"How may I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked. Naruto looked at the girl and saw a cute girl of 12-years-old. Brown hair where it was tied up in a bun at the back or Chignon. She wore a pink chinese sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. The girl tilted her head at Naruto's gaze which made her look cuter to Naruto.

"Um. Uh... I need kunais and shurikens. And do you have any tonfas I could get?" The girl seemed surprised at Naruto's last request.

"The kunais and shuriken are over that section." The girl pointed at near where Naruto walked in from. "The tonfas are back there." Pointing at near the back of the store. Naruto nodded and went to the kunai and shuriken section. He just picked out a set of each and went to where the tonfas were. Naruto could drool but he prevented himself from doing so. There were so many exquisite designs and Naruto had a hard time picking. Not that he didn't have money, Hiruzen provided Naruto with more than enough but there was so many to choose from.

After a while, Naruto picked one that had a phoenix design whereas the wings circled the longer shaft and the head of the phoenix as at the shorter part.

"So gaki, I'll assume you're a student. Why do you need tonfas?" Naruto twitched at the nickname.

"I'm not a gaki! I'm the future Hokage! Believe it!" The girl giggled at Naruto's antics much to his dismay.

"Sure, and I'll be a Uchiha." Naruto pouted. "But it's good to have dreams. I want to be the best kunoichi ever like Tsunade-sama." The girl said smiling. To Naruto, it was a beautiful smile and he grinned back at her.

"Well when I become Hokage, you'll be my second-in-command then!"

"We'll see. Well, your requests all come to 2,760 ryo." Naruto took out his Gama-chan where the girl giggled more and Naruto just paid up.

Naruto walked out and stopped right at the door, "Um... May I have your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The girl looked up from the counter and smiled replying, "I'm Wong Tenten. Nice to meet you gama-gaki and have fun with your tonfas." Naruto pouted at the nickname but as he walked out, he grinned. Today was a nice day.

* * *

legojoe: Well. I finished the third chapter. Wow. I must've been freaking bored as heck! Anyways, some author notes.

**Author's Notes: **In my story, unlike all you American *beep*rds, I see Tenten's name in kanji which is 天 (Ten). It means sky or heaven. Thus I see it as Heavenly Sky. As for Tenten's last name, again it is made up. 王 (Wong) means king, royalty, etc. So the entire interpretation for Wong Tenten in my story here is Royal Heavenly Sky. Believe it! Oh fudgecakes, damn you Naruto!

legojoe: Well now, on the next chapter... Um... Iruka and Naruto father-son bonding! Yay!

Naruto: Do I get ramen?"

legojoe: Yes Naruto, you get ramen. Sigh.

Naruto: Yays!

Iruka paled and looks at his wallet. 'God save me. Hokage-sama!'

legojoe contemplates on how to make smaller walls of text but can't think of anything. ._.


	4. Not a chapter Clarifications

**NOT AN UPDATE. Merely news.**

It took me 5 days to see something of a contradiction in my first two chapters and I'm here to clarify it up. I plan to also make a minor change to chapter 2 - Truth and Happiness to fix this contradiction.

In the first chapter, Kakashi knows about the baby Minato was carrying. However, at that point I left out whether or not Kakashi figured out the baby was Minato's son.

In the second chapter, Kakashi cried because he didn't know Naruto was Minato's son. Although I left out the part about Kakashi not knowing, it can easily be assumed that he knew. So yeah.

Kakashi: ...** Raikiri!**

legojoe: Holy sh-! *Runs***  
**


End file.
